Buon San Valentino
by Become one with me
Summary: Feliz san valentin, esas fueron sus palabras, antes de salir, malhumorado y casi corriendo.


Uy, casi llego sin tiempo. En fin, esta introducción será corta.

KHR no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla...siento si cometí Oc, no me mateis TTOTT

Este fan fic contiene escenas de tematica Shonen-ai/yaoi, asi que si no te gusta, no sigas leyendo, por favor ^/^

Una de mis parejas preferidas de la serie KHR es el yamagoku, que junto al HibaGoku son mi amor platónico *o*. Este pequeño fic, que en realidad no es mas que un oneshot, esta dedicado a mi amado Yamamoto~~3 que últimamente me ha estado colmando de montañas de azúcar (?) a pesar de las muchas veces que le he golpeado, insultado, lanzado dinamita o rociado con helado de vainilla XDDD

Asi que espero que te guste mucho la segunda parte de tu regalo de San Valentin.

Y a los demás, solo deciros que ¡Feliz San Valentin a todos! enjoy!

* * *

Como era habitual en él, Gokudera siempre solía llevar diferentes collares y numerosos anillos, lo cual era totalmente antirreglamentario, por supuesto, pero debido a esto, Tsuna se había acostumbrado a su aspecto, tanto que, por esa razón, ya no prestaba curiosa atención a todos sus accesorios. Porque era usual verle llevar varios diferentes cada día.

No fue hasta que Kyouya Hibari, presidente del comité de disciplina de la escuela, les interceptó que Tsuna se dio cuenta de ese nuevo y extraño colgante que lucía en su cuello Gokudera. Un objeto que, por otra parte, estaba seguro de que esa mañana no llevaba puesto, cuando había ido a recogerle a su casa.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas con esto, herbívoro? –Pregunto Hibari, mirándole fijamente, con un tono de voz que trató de ser neutro, aunque, en cualquier caso, siempre sonaba terroríficamente amenazante. Tsuna sintió como si la temperatura a su alrededor descendiese varios grados, y un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal. Sin pretenderlo, el pequeño décimo dejó escapar un ahogado y asustado gemido, retrocediendo un paso. En un solo movimiento, Gokudera atrapó del brazo a Tsuna, empujándole tras de sí, escudándole con su propio cuerpo. Hibari frunció perceptiblemente el ceño, alargando sus manos hacia Gokudera. Con una de ellas, le agarró por la pechera de la camisa, propulsándole hacia delante, hasta que su aliento acaricio sus labios. En su otra mano agarro algo, mostrándolo cerca de los ojos de Gokudera, aunque, desde donde estaba, Tsuna no pudo verlo. Los nudillos de Hibari crujieron al atraer al italiano hacia él.- He hecho una pregunta. ¿Dónde crees que vas con esto, herbívoro Gokudera Hayato?

Tsuna se asomó por encima del hombro de su amigo, discretamente, y pudo ver cómo Hibari sostenía frente a Gokudera un candado plateado y brillante, que cerraba por ambos extremos una gruesa aunque ligera cadena, que rodeaba el cuello de él. A simple vista, parecía ideado para que Gokudera no pudiese deshacerse de él por voluntad propia, si antes no se introducía una llave en la cerradura.

El corazón de Gokudera se paró un segundo, y se mordió el labio inferior.

-S… ¡Solo es un colgante cualquiera!- Repuso rápidamente, apartando la mano de Hibari, como si le quemase que el presidente del comité de disciplina tocase aquella pieza.

Hibari se dejó apartar, soltando bruscamente al italiano, observándole como un león a una pieza de carne moribunda, antes de despedazarla con sus garras.

-Tu "colgante cualquiera" es antirreglamentario. Esta escuela se rige por una serie de normas.-Dijo finalmente Hibari. En algún momento, tan rápido que ni Gokudera ni Tsuna pudieron verlo, una de sus brillantes y metálicas tonfas apareció en su mano, contra el cuello del primero.- MIS normas.-Apostilló, con un suave golpecito contra su piel, que vibraba visiblemente, debido a los rápidos latidos de su acongojado corazón.- Si mañana vuelves a aparecer con esta chatarra por aquí...-le hizo levantar el rostro, aplicando presión bajo su mentón con la tonfa, para que dejase completamente expuesto su cuello. Gokudera tragó saliva, sonoramente- …te morderé hasta la muerte ¿Ha quedado suficientemente claro?- En lugar de sonrojarse, el rostro del alvino perdió todo el color- ¿ha quedado claro?- Hibari dio un paso adelante, clavándole la tonfa en el cuello, de una forma dolorosa, y Gokudera se vio obligado a retroceder, asintiendo.- Bien. Ahora quiero perderos de vista, antes de que cambie de opinión. ¡Fuera!- Concluyó el moreno, retirándose de su lado, con la misma mueca de desprecio que dirigiría a un chicle pegado a la suela de su zapato. Y los otros dos alumnos al fin se permitieron respirar.

-Hibari impone mucho, ¿verdad?- dijo Tsuna, sonriendo nerviosamente.

Gokudera se encogió de hombros, devolviéndole la sonrisa, sin decir una palabra, comenzando a caminar de nuevo. Delante del décimo no podía demostrar estar aterrado, como en realidad estaba. Tsuna le siguió, trotando a su lado.

Había finalizado el día, al fin, después de todas aquellas actividades acerca del día de los enamorados, y ambos se dirigían a la salida de la escuela, entre la riada de estudiantes que volvían a casa, como ellos, o marchaban hacia las salas de sus clubes.

-¿Y bien? ¿Has recibido muchos chocolates esta vez, décimo?-preguntó con una socarrona sonrisa Gokudera, agachándose un poco hacia Tsuna, hablando en un tono más bajo. Eso le hacía creer que se trataba de una confidencialidad entre el jefe y su mano derecha.

-E-eh….r-realmente…-Tsuna enrojeció ante una pregunta tan comprometedora, porque en realidad sí había esperado recibir algo más que la simple mueca de desprecio de Hibari. Sacudió la cabeza, para apartar aquel pensamiento de su mente. ¿Cómo había podido pensar en él?- ¡perdedor Tsuna nunca recibe chocolates! –exclamó, echándose a reír. Ni siquiera había recibido algo de Kyoko…y todo aquello le hacía sentir un poco solo.- ¿y tú, Gokudera-kun? ¿Has recibido chocolates?

El italiano sonrió de medio lado, abriendo su cartera y enseñándole el contenido. Había al menos 15 chocolates, tal vez más, todos caseros, y envueltos en papel de colores, con grandes lazos de cinta brillante.

-Al parecer, hoy en economía doméstica han enseñado a las chicas a preparar chocolates caseros.-Informó, volviendo a cerrar su mochila.

-Vaya... ¡que cantidad de admiradoras, Gokudera! –Se impresionó Tsuna, sonriente.- ¿Y vas a comerte todo ese chocolate?

- no me gusta el chocolate- se limitó a negar con la cabeza, mientras decía aquello.- mi preferido es el helado de vainilla.

-Ya veo…

Siguieron caminando hacia delante. Esta vez, Tsuna no podía apartar la mirada de ese cerrojo en su cuello. ¿Qué significaría? ¿Seria tal vez de alguna admiradora? Parecía bastante probable. Pero…si lo llevaba puesto, eso quería decir que tal vez esa chica era más importante para él que el resto. ¿Gokudera tenía una novia?

-¿es una nave espacial? –preguntó el décimo, señalando el grabado sobre el candado.

-¿eh? –Gokudera bajó la mirada- ¡ah, no! Un bate de baseball, con un 80 grabado. –dijo, sin darle demasiada importancia.

A Tsuna se le iluminaron los ojos de entendimiento, y sonrió alegremente. Así que era eso…. ¡ahora todo parecía tener más sentido! Gokudera le apartó rápidamente la mirada, y Tsuna le tomó del brazo, para felicitarle, cuando una dulce y cantarina voz le clavó en el sitio.

-¡Tsuna-kun!

El castaño se dio la vuelta. Tras ellos, Kyoko Sasagawa, le miraba con una feliz y tímida sonrisa, escondiendo algo tras su espalda y tocando las pintas de sus pies entre sí.

-Tsuna-kun… ¿tendrías solo un momento? –pregunto bajito.

La mente se le había quedado en blanco, y solo fue capaz de pestañear estúpidamente. Gokudera, a su lado, estallo en carcajadas, revolviéndole el cabello, y dándole un débil empujón en dirección a la chica. Eso hizo que Tsuna enrojeciese hasta parecer un farolillo chino.

-eh… ¡ah! ¡G-Gokudera-kun! –Logro a penas reaccionar, cuando el italiano ya se iba en dirección opuesta, despidiéndose con la mano, sin volver la vista atrás. Se volvió entonces hacia Kyoko, emocionado y ella Extendió su presente.

-Feliz san Valentín, Tsuna-kun

Gokudera se estiró, echándose a reír, recordando el rostro sonrojado de su querido décimo. Él no sabía que debía sentirse al no recibir ningún regalo, porque, por alguna extraña razón que siempre escapaba a su comprensión, siembre había tenido un gran número de regalos el día de san Valentín. Realmente, los seres humanos eran muy superficiales. Sabía que eran su aptitud, su estética, su mal carácter lo que atraían a las chicas. Su aire de rebelde, su aura peligrosa. Eso era bastante frustrante.

-Herbívoro….-siseó una voz helada a su espalda, y Gokudera sintió un escalofrío. Unos brazos le atraparon por la cintura, atrayéndole contra un cuerpo desconocido, que se apegó a su espalda. Casi soltó un grito de terror, antes de oír una risa conocida, y se sintió muy irritado.

-¡YAMAMOTO, MALDITO MANÍACO DEL BASEBALL! ¿QUIERES MATARME O QUE? –Gritó furioso, antes de volverse. Yamamoto reía con ganas, apartándose un par de pasos de él, para tener terreno por donde huir, en el caso de que Gokudera la emprendiese en su contra, a base de cartuchos de dinamita.

-¡era demasiado divertido para dejarlo pasar!- Carcajeó el moreno, cargando su bate de baseball al hombro. Su uniforme se ajustaba de una forma particularmente interesante para Gokudera, pero el italiano se obligó a apartar la vista para recordarse a sí mismo que aun seguía enfadado. La cadena al cuello de Yamamoto, de la que pendía una sencilla llave, tintineó de forma musical.

Gokudera apretó las mandíbulas, soltando dentro de su bolsillo el cartucho de dinamita que ya había rozado con la yema de los dedos, resoplando fastidiado. Nada de explosiones dentro del colegio. Eso había dicho el décimo. Incluso aunque Yamamoto le sacase de quicio. Se lo había prometido al décimo. Apoyó la espalda en la pared.

-¿Porqué un ochenta? –Preguntó aquello porque… en realidad, era algo que le estaba exasperando.

Yamamoto paró paulatinamente de reír acercándose a donde estaba, apoyando una mano a un lado de su rostro.

- ¿Q-Que? Hahahahaha…

Gokudera frunció el ceño, señalando el candado en su cuello.

-Lo del bate de baseball es tan obvio que resulta estúpido…pero ¿y el ochenta?

Yamamoto sonrió tiernamente, como siempre solía hacer, acariciando la superficie metálica del objeto.

-Es mi número preferido. Es el número de Home runs que he marcado en toda mi vida. Estoy orgulloso de ese palmarés.- Respondió.

Gokudera bufó.

-Estúpido Yamamoto…-Siseó.- ese número podría aumentar en cualquier momento ¡te pasas más de la mitad de tu vida en un campo de baseball! Vas a seguir anotándolos igualmente y…

-No.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿De pronto vas a decidir fallar todas tus asistencias?

-Voy a dejar el baseball.

-¿….qué?

Yamamoto se encogió de hombros, apartando la mirada de Gokudera.

-¿Por qué no? Tú mismo me lo dijiste. Es cierto que mi sueño es ser jugador profesional de baseball…pero la mafia y el baseball profesional son incompatibles. He tomado una decisión.

Gokudera le miro perplejo, pestañeando repetidas veces. Hasta había olvidado completamente su enfado, y solo tenía una pantalla blanca donde deberían acumularse a toda velocidad sus pensamientos. No era capaz de hilar dos ideas seguidas.

-vas… ¿vas a dejar tu sueño…por esto?

Yamamoto se volvió a echar a reír, acariciándole la mejilla. Aunque Gokudera solía aparentar lo duro que era, en el fondo era bastante inocente, y ese tipo de cosas siempre se le escapaban. O las ignoraba, en el peor de los casos.

-Renuncio a mi sueño, no por la mafia, sino por ti, Gokudera. –se acercó a su mejilla, para hallarse mas cerca de su oído. De haberle besado en los labios en la escuela, Gokudera le habría matado.- Tú eres mi sueño.

Por casi un minuto completo, Gokudera se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de asimilar aquella idea. Su corazón se paraba y latía a espasmos irregulares, y su respiración se había congelado de una forma muy dolorosa, haciendo que le temblasen las rodillas y la cabeza le diese vueltas. Yamamoto le abrazó con fuerza, feliz, sin ser consciente de todos los pensamientos que ahora se arremolinaban a toda velocidad en la mente del italiano. O tal vez si era más consciente de lo que aparentaba, y precisamente hacia aquello por esa razón.

-U….u-un candado….-Tartamudeó Gokudera, volviendo en sí.- Solo a un idiota como tú se le ocurriría algo como eso…. ¿Que es lo que pretendes? ¿Cerrar mi corazón con llave?

Yamamoto le sonrió, apartándose de él, para darle algo de espacio.

-Tal vez – La felicidad de su rostro, le deslumbraba.- ¿Te apetece ir a la heladería? ¡Me muero por uno de mis preferidos de vainilla!

Gokudera asintió, y el sonrojo de sus mejillas se hizo algo más que evidente, apartando a yamamoto de su pecho, como si con aquello no evidenciase que en realidad lo deseaba.

Comenzaron a andar, en dirección a la puerta, camuflados entre el gentío.

En un momento dado, Gokudera enlazo sus dedos con los de Yamamoto, discretamente, cerca del bolsillo del pantalón de este. Yamamoto sintió el movimiento, y miro en su dirección.

-Buon san valentino, bastardo- Dijo en italiano, frunciendo el ceño con decisión, antes de darle un fugaz beso en los labios y salir de allí, a grandes y malhumoradas zancadas.


End file.
